My Evil Twin
by dragonsHourglass
Summary: Every nation's got an evil twin, but when three of them are set loose, it could be the end of the world... for the nations.  Rated for language and blood/violence. Rating may, and probably will, go up.


**This actually started out as my friend and me texting each other. Then I got this idea that I could make it into a fanfiction! What you see here is the results.**

**Involves lots of blood/gore, character death, gender-swapped!everyone-except-Liechtenstein (We just love Lili so much we can't boy-ify her), one-sided PruCan, IceNorDen confusion, a hint of Spamano, and a mention of RussiaxSnapped!Canada. There might be more pairings later on. **

* * *

><p>Madison blinked, confused. "You're actually paying a lot of attention to me!" she observed, her tone going excited.<p>

"Well, duh." Her twin told her, rolling her eyes, "That's because I _am_ you."

"Oh, right."

"You know that people pay as much attention to you as they do to me. It's just that if they dare ignore me for too long, well, there goes their lives~!" Madison's twin ended her sentence in a high-pitched giggle.

Now everybody (or every nation) has a twin. Yes, Madison (also known as Canada) does have a twin named America, or Alyssa. But Maddie also had a twin that was herself. A murderous version of herself. The murderous version looked the exact same as Maddie, down to the placement of stray strands of hair. Except she was usually covered in blood, and her left glasses-lens was cracked. Every nation had managed to get rid of their murderous twins throughout the years. All except three nations. Canada as one of them, because Madison actually enjoyed talking to her evil counterpart… Sometimes.

The murderous Maddie (they shared the same name) had come up with names for her and her twin so they wouldn't have to call each other their own name and it would get confusing. Snapped for Murderous Maddie. Sane for sane Maddie.

"You sure are mean," Sane said, hugging her bear close to her chest. It squeaked in protest. "You kinda remind me of Al."

Snapped scowled. "No way in hell I'm like her." She complained darkly, "Now if I were you, I'd get rid of her annoying ass right away."

"You are me." Sane pointed out, "Only… insane."

"True. You're just way softer than me." Snapped laughed, making Sane cringe a little.

"Changing the subject," Sane said under her breath. She raised her voice to say, "Um, anyways. You know Prussia?"

"Of course. We're the same person."

"She keeps asking me to marry her."

Snapped laughed. "Ha, you know, Russia seems to have a liking for me. Probably because I'm so good at injuring or killing. But she's to die soon anyway."

"Could you teach Prussia a lesson?" Sane asked, "I'm really getting creeped out by her. Don't kill her, though! Just… act like me and kick her ass a little, that's all."

"I could give it a try."

"Thanks. But you're always a bit… bloody, so if you could tone that down a little, or totally clean up that would be awesome."

"I'm always bloody because the blood of my victims is beautiful." Sane flinched.

"Please don't be bloody when you fill in for me, or she'll know!"

"Of course. Kicking someone's ass would be nice about now. Too bad I can't kill…" Snapped trailed off as if in deep thought.

Sane was at a loss for words, growing worried. She hoped this would turn out all right.

"So, shouldn't you ask her to meet up with me? I don't have her number."

"Oh, right." Sane took out her phone and texted Prussia: _Hey. Want to meet up with me in a few minutes? _ A moment or two later, Prussia's reply came: _ya! Nythin 4 my maddi! Meet up with me the prk we lways meet up ? ;) _Sane texted Prussia her reply. "'Kay. Do you have a plan?" Sane asked her twin.

"More or less."

Sane smiled. Though she really hoped Prussia wouldn't end up in the hospital. Snapped had made quite a few nations over the years end up in the emergency room.

"My guess is I can't use any kind of weapon." Snapped broke Sane's train of thought.

"You could always use a hockey stick."

Snapped burst out laughing. "Sure, why not. Wouldn't be as efficient as my favorite knife, but that's to be expected."

Sane grinned, if only for a second. "You're not killing, remember. Just injuring badly."

"I know. Injuring is still fun."

Sane let slip a small giggle.

"Aww, is Innocent Maddie finding the beautiful insanity calling to her now?" Snapped asked lovingly.

"Maybe." Sane shrugged. "I dunno."

"Just be careful. I can't be Snapped Canada if you're insane too." Snapped feigned disappointment in her voice, though a creepy smirk adorned her face.

"I dunno… I'm sometimes a little insane…Only when I'm really ticked off or something though."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't ever kill, would you?"

"No, definitely not. I'd only injure a little bit."

Snapped giggled. "Sometimes you're so amusing, Sane."

"You're gonna want to go meet up with Gil soon." Sane said, using her nickname for Prussia's human name, Gilberta.

"Wonderful."

"Be perfectly sane." Sane reminded her insane twin.

"M'kay."

"At least 'til the end, then you can tell her to come to your favorite alley to beat her up."

"Got it."

"That's my plan, but you can alter it however you like. See you."

"Bye." Snapped waved to her sister and walked away to meet Sane's friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THERE'S MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER OHMYGOSHSUSPENSE. <strong>

**Review or Snapped will get you! **


End file.
